The Sound Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Disneyland and what better way to celebrate than proclaim your love to your loved one as La Fidelle rings? :) Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Disneyland Kinect Adventures belongs to its respective owners. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**The Sound Of Love**

Rachel and Jamie landed right outside Critter Country and stood up, looking around for Kairi, who had promised to meet them there earlier. "I don't see her," Jamie said.

Rachel chuckled. "Oh, she probably got pulled into a romantic setting by that crazy green parrot who's head over heels for her," she said, smiling.

The boy chuckled. "No doubt," he said.

A familiar giggle reached them and they turned to find Kairi running towards them. She was out of breath when she reached them. "Goodness! He's affectionate," she said with a giggle.

The other two laughed. "But that's what you love about him, right?" Rachel said teasingly.

"One of the things I love about him," the brown-haired girl said. "But I had to get away from him before he found out what I was going to give him for Valentine's Day."

Jamie grinned. "He's going to love the basket of fruit you picked out," he said.

Rachel then remembered something and reached into her backpack, pulling out a intricately carved flute. "I've been practicing that song you wrote for José," she said with a smile.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Kairi asked.

"Honey, he'll love it, because it'll come from the girl he loves," the blonde-haired girl said.

"Speaking of love, what did you get for Genie, cous?" Jamie asked with a grin.

Rachel blushed. It was no secret to her friend and cousin that she loved Genie as he was her favorite character and she had been very shy to tell him that she really liked him a bit beyond friends. To her surprise, he had asked to speak with her one day while she and Jamie had been shooting down Zurg's minions to gather batteries for Buzz. Telling her cousin to go ahead and she'd catch up, she had stopped to speak with the genie and had been shocked to learn that he was developing feelings for her. He had shyly admitted that he had been watching her when she did missions for the others and loved her bravery and her compassion. He had then asked her if she'd go with him to the fireworks that evening. She had instantly agreed and they had enjoyed the show.

Jamie had been thrilled to learn that the one his cousin really liked returned her feelings and he had worked with Jasmine and Aladdin to further encourage the relationship between his cousin and the genie. Aladdin had been thrilled to learn that his best friend had found someone special and Jasmine had also been thrilled that her favorite genie had fallen in love.

The blonde-haired girl now reached into her backpack and pulled out a package that held a large chocolate heart that read: 'I wished with my heart and found true love with you'. "Princess Tiana helped me make this," she said, smiling. "Genie loves chocolate."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Kairi said with a smile.

Jamie grinned before seeing Clopin coming towards them and the gypsy storyteller smiled at the boy. "Ah, Jamie, just who I was looking for," he said.

"You were?" The boy asked.

"Is everything alright, Clopin?" Rachel asked.

"La Fidelle isn't gone again, is she?" Kairi asked.

Clopin smiled again. "No, she is safe in the bell tower," he said in reply to Kairi's question. "Quasimodo was wondering if Jamie would like to help him ring La Fidelle as everyone proclaims their love to their loved ones."

Jamie's eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked in shock. Quasimodo was one of his good friends and was fond of the bells he rung. To be asked to ring such an important bell and on Valentine's Day too filled the boy with excitement.

Rachel smiled at her cousin. "That's quite an honor," she said.

"I'd love to have you ring La Fidelle when I proclaim my love to José, Jamie," Kairi said honestly.

Clopin nodded. "The festival will take place tomorrow then," he said. "I'll see you all tomorrow at the bell tower."

With a smile, he vanished in a poof of smoke, making the three smile. "Well, since we have all our plans laid out, what should we do for today?" Jamie asked.

"Hello there!" Came a familiar voice and they turned to find Donald Duck coming up to them. He tipped his hat politely to the girls. "José asked me to bring you all to Epcot. He wants you to see something."

They smiled. "Lead the way then, Donald," Jamie said as they followed the duck to Epcot. They gasped in surprise to see the ride called "The Three Caballeros" was there and Donald motioned them in.

"You three are the first ones to see it," he said. "José has been working on to have it here."

"Wow!" Kairi said in amazement.

"I agree," Rachel said as Jamie nodded. Going inside, the four found José with another bird who was red. They turned and waved to them, José's eyes lighting up when he saw Kairi.

"Ah, and there is _mi amor," _he said with a loving look.

Kairi blushed and looked at Rachel. "Um, does _mi amor_...?" She trailed off.

"It means 'my love' in Spanish," the older girl kindly translated, smiling.

Giggling, the brown-haired girl looked at José. "Hi, handsome," she said, going up to him and kissing his cheek. Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply, making her blush and giggle as she returned the kiss.

The red bird chuckled. "Glad to see José has a girl who truly loves him," he said before smiling at Rachel and Jamie. "Welcome aboard The Three Caballeros, amigos," he said.

"Thank you, amigo," Jamie said.

Donald gestured them cousins and their friend to follow the three of them and they did, eyes wide in amazement as they walked through the ride for a bit before getting into a buggy and riding for a bit.

At a junction where the tracks split into three pathways, José motioned his friends to stop and he looked at Kairi. "I'd love for you to see Mexico and Rio," he said. "Will you join me, beautiful?"

She giggled. "I'd love to," she said as they got off and he drew her to him while the buggy continued with Rachel and Jamie going off in another direction to give the lovebirds privacy.

Kairi was amazed as José showed her the wonderful sights of Mexico and Rio, even buying her a fiesta dress that was colored red, white, and green, the colors of Mexcio. She giggled as she went to the back of the store where a dressing room was and put on the dress, coming out and doing a twirl, turning in time to see the green parrot's jaw hit the floor, literally. The sales lady giggled and said something in Spanish that made José snap mostly out of his stupor, but he couldn't take his eyes off the girl he loved. "You look beautiful, my love," he said honestly.

She giggled at him and danced up to him. "You're so sweet, handsome," she said, kissing him again.

After the amazing ride, Donald headed back to Toon Town where he was needed and José parted ways with the three humans. "I still have to go get my love's Valentine's Day gift," he said with a charming smile.

Kairi giggled. "See you tomorrow, handsome?" She asked. "Before Quasimodo and Jamie ring La Fidelle?"

"You bet, my love," he said, giving her a loving kiss before heading off.

Rachel gasped in shock as two blue arms came around her suddenly, startling her before she laughed and looked up to see Genie was behind her, grinning. "Genie, I almost had a heart attack," she said playfully.

"Good to see I'm the one that gave you a heart attack," he said with a chuckle, making her laugh. "I was hoping we could meet up tomorrow before the festival?"

"Sure," she agreed. "Say around ten?"

He grinned and nodded before heading off and the three looked at each other with large grins, going back to their hotel room and planning out the next day. Kairi would meet with José early in the morning about eight to give him his gifts and Rachel would be there to play her flute so that Kairi could sing the special song she had come up with. Jamie would be off at Notre Dame to help Quasimodo and Clopin get everything ready for the festival and Rachel would be off with Genie to have breakfast with him before the festival.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Rachel, Jamie, and Kairi were up early and the boy hugged both his cousin and friend before heading off for Notre Dame. "Have fun," he said with a grin.

"You as well, cous," Rachel replied before she and Kairi headed for the Enchanted Tiki Tiki Room where José currently was helping some of the staff get it ready for Valentine's Day.

Carrying a basket of fruit in her arms, Kairi had on her best blue dress and her brown hair hung down loose behind her shoulders. Rachel had her flute ready and they paused outside the entrance to the Tiki Room and the older girl motioned her friend in. Taking a deep breath, Kairi entered the room, spotting José setting up a table nearby. "Hello, handsome," she said.

José paused in his work and turned to find the girl he loved standing there, giving him a loving look and holding up a basket of fruit. His heart beat faster and he smiled at her. "My beautiful love," he said, going up to her and kissing her. She smiled and returned the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said, giving him the fruit. He smiled at her before handing her something wrapped in white tissue paper. Curious, she opened it and gasped softly as she saw it was a blue seashell necklace. She put it on and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kairi," he said before motioning her over to the table. She smiled before resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Before I join you, I have another gift for you," she said. "Can you dim the lights a little?"

Curious, he did so and Rachel took that as her cue. Taking a calming breath, she began playing her flute, focusing on the notes of the song her friend had written.

Hearing the music, Kairi took a breath herself and began singing.

"_I've heard that love is strong and good, _

_But I've also heard that it can burn too, _

_I didn't know which one was right, _

_But I know when I look at you. _

"_The look you give me when you see me, _

_My heart beats so fast and I can't look away, _

_You make me fall head over heels when I see you, _

_I see your love for me is as clear as day. _

"_My favorite part of my day is seeing you, _

_And feeling the love you have for me, _

_You tell me you love me with both actions and words, _

_I love how your love makes me feel free. _

"_Just as the ocean is blue and the sun shines, _

_I know our love will always be true, _

_Even if the rain pours down or dark clouds come,_

_Nothing will stop my love for you."_

Rachel played the last note softly, holding it for a bit before letting it softly fade and she turned to find José was looking at Kairi with a loving look before he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. Grinning, the blonde-haired girl quietly left, cheering on the inside for her friend.

She waved to Jamie as she saw him up high on the bell tower balcony and he waved back, giving her a thumbs up, which she returned before heading to where she knew Genie was. She passed Aladdin and Jasmine dancing and smiled before spotting Genie and he lit up when he saw her. Grinning, she ran up to him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, grinning back before pulling out a purple rose and giving it to her. She gasped as she accepted it.

"It's beautiful," she said before looking at him. "How did you know purple roses were my favorite?"

"Jamie told me," he admitted. "Ready for our breakfast date?"

"Yes, right after I give you this," she said, giving him the chocolate heart.

He had a look of amazement on his face before he smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Rachel? May I...kiss you?" He asked.

Smiling, she nodded and had to hold onto him as he gave her a kiss that made her head spin. When she regained her equilibrium, she smiled at him. "You're good," she said before kissing him this time.

At noontime, everyone was gathered outside of Notre Dame where a stage had been set up with beautiful yellow roses with the men all holding a yellow rose and walking up to the stage with their ladies. Clopin smiled and looked up where La Fidelle shone brightly. Seeing this, Quasimodo nodded to Jamie, who began ringing the bell. Hearing the bell, the couple on stage proclaimed their love and the other couples that followed did the same. When it came to Kairi and José's turn, he gave her a yellow rose and smiled at her. "I love Kairi!" He proclaimed before letting out a Mariachi trill.

She giggled and surprised him by letting out a Mariachi trill too. "And I love José!" She cried out, making everyone cheer. Jamie continued ringing the bell, grinning when he saw his cousin was next.

Genie led Rachel up on the stage and he gave her a yellow rose. "The rose of my heart," he said to her before throwing his head back and his head literally became a megaphone. "I love Rachel!" He exclaimed, his voice echoing.

Giggling at his antics, the blonde-haired girl looked up at him. "Love cast its spell on me with you," she said before taking a deep breath. "I love Genie!"

Kairi smiled as she watched and the cheers and proclaimations of love continued filling the air, making Valentine's Day in the most magical place of all truly magical.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! :)**

**The song Kairi sings is one I made up. :)**

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
